Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150104092916/@comment-25162335-20150104163402
I'm sitting alone staring at the ceiling and listening to music at the airport station. My backpack is on my lap with only a change of clothes in it and some toiletries. "No need to take anything with you. You can buy as many clothes as you want when you get there." my dad said and then he gave my a pack of money, Australian dollars, along with a couple of credit cards. I have no idea where he found the money though... "I don't understand," I told him, "if I'm in such danger as you say so won't they find out about me at the airport? If they are looking for kids like me won't they look for contact lenses?" "You are going to be safe don't worry. You are too old after all..." "Excuse me?!" But he never explained what he meant... And here I am now, terrified, almost certain that they are going to catch me like that poor kid on the road, and alone. I thought Zac, the driver, was going to stay with me till I got on the plane, in case something went wrong, but he left the moment he brought me to the airport. Of course, a voice says in my head, your parents wouldn't want your escape to be connected to them... If the cops catch you with the driver they are going to connect the dots and your parents will be in trouble... Shut up, I say to myself, they protected you for weeks, this is the best they can do for you now that you messed everything up! I check my phone. No calls or messages. So none of my friends are worried that I didn't show up last night...ouch! It's almost time for my flight to be announced and thankfully I haven't heard anything that might suggest that a mutant was found trying to get in a plane. That's either a good or a really bad sign. Maybe they are not testing kids after all or maybe no one is stupid enough to try boarding a plane. Until I came along... Stop it brain! I watch the people around me and I spot two guards moving among people. They are looking around making sure the homeless people on the station are not bothering the travelers but that's all they do. That should make me feel at ease but it doesn't. If they want to catch mutants they would want them to feel at ease till they reach the check point where they can easily catch them. If they felt threatened they would leave... Before I can decide what I should do my flight is announced. I wait for everyone to get ahead of me so I can be at the end of the line. I wouldn't want to have anyone blocking my way if I have to run after all. I watch carefully how they check everyone. They take aside only the kids and light a flashlight in their eyes, they even ask one of them to take off his contacts. Shit! I look around trying to think of a way to walk away without attracting attention but I don't think that will be an option. The guards are looking a lot more watchful than they did a minute ago and they are standing just a few meters away. So I was right... Having no other choice I stay where I am. When my turn comes I'm shaking so badly I think they don't even have to check my eyes to know what I am. I hand over everything the girl on the counter asks of me and my bag so they can check the contents. The moment I think they are going to ask me to step aside so they can test me they give me my bag and my papers back. I just stare at them like an idiot. "You don't have to be so nervous," the girl on the counter says, "it's perfectly safe and the weather is lovely today! It will be an easy flight." She smiles at me and I smile back weakly. I take my stuff and head to the airplane feeling light headed. "You are too old after all..." So they are only testing under-aged kids... How did my dad know that? I realize that all the pressure that I went through gave me a massive headache so I ask the flight attendant for a painkiller and I fall asleep the moment the plane takes off.